<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamless Night by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146875">Dreamless Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>夜行明灯 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基尔伯特第二天要回德国过生日，于是伊万与基尔伯特睡前玩了个游戏。<br/>2014年普诞生贺。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>夜行明灯 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamless Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“明天我回德国。”基尔伯特在说这话的时候他和伊万正在进行常规的打扫工作，他带着口罩，声音有些模糊，伊万也并没有听得很仔细，他正挥舞着一块抹布擦着书架上的灰尘。伊万听得基尔伯特在说话，于是他停下手中的动作转过头来疑惑地看着对方，基尔伯特轻轻叹了口气，取下嘴上的口罩，往前走近了几步说路德维希让自己回去过生日。“抱歉，因为是生日所以……要回德国去，阿西还邀请了别人来参加生日聚会。”基尔伯特抱歉地捏捏伊万的脸颊，他转过身去继续做他的事情，心里有些失落，因为伊万并没有询问他为什么没有邀请他一同前他的生日聚会。不应该是这样的不是吗？按照道理来说，伊万是他的男朋友，不应该没有被邀请，但是路德维希并不是很想见到他，他给基尔伯特打电话的时候就提到了这件事情。</p><p>“哥哥你要玩到什么时候才肯回家里来？苏联已经不存在了，你没有必要再待在他的屋子里，像个女佣一样照顾他的生活，那里也没有其他人需要你去照料。”基尔伯特总喜欢反驳，他只是爱伊万这个人罢了，并不出于别的考量，但是路德维希总说他这是被对方洗脑的后遗症，天知道他的弟弟还有他的那些故人们把伊万想象成一个何等恐怖的人。“你是愿意相信琼斯那个死胖子还是你哥哥？”他莫名觉得愤怒，感觉自己再也没有办法好好与自己的弟弟进行沟通，他又觉得好笑，反而翘起嘴角扯出一个类似于冷笑的笑容来，他用手指轻轻在电话座上敲打着节奏，他的脑中没由来地盘旋着《生日快乐》这首在于他看来有些滑稽可笑的旋律，他听到路德维希在电话另一头急促地说着什么，但是他的耳朵选择性地将其过滤，有一搭没一搭地听着对方对他进行着“教育”。他感到厌烦，内心里问起自己为什么要接受对方的教育，明明是他比较年长，而且为何他的行为要受他弟弟的约束？明明都一样是成年人，他就不能过自己想过的生活？“哥哥你在听吗？”路德维希终于察觉出基尔伯特的不自然，因为他分明是听到了对方在哼一首跑了调的曲子，俨然没有在认真听他刚才的一席话，他弄不懂基尔伯特，从来就没有懂过，而对方也不想让自己探入他的心灵一般，比起自己的弟弟，基尔伯特更喜欢将自己的内心无条件地展露给那个俄罗斯人，他曾在很小的时候，大约是自己刚被基尔伯特捡回来没多久，撞到过那个俄罗斯人来拜访他的哥哥，他们在厨房里接吻，基尔伯特靠在料理台上，头向上扬起，而那个比起基尔伯特要更加高大的男人正叼着他的唇。路德维希听到最后他的哥哥不耐烦地扔下一句“我会回来的”，随后他就挂断了电话，只留下他一个人盯着已发出忙音的电话发呆。</p><p>“玩得开心？”伊万试探性地凑过头去看基尔伯特显露出不高兴的侧脸，他不知道这个时候他该说些什么，他也知道自己并不被路德维希欢迎去德国，所以他不问，涉及到这些东西的问题他都不去想、不去问，他只需要把基尔伯特喂养好就可以了，让他在夜里不做那些恐怖的梦。</p><p>“你为什么都不问我为什么没有邀请你！”基尔伯特把手中的抹布摔到伊万的身上，他闭了闭眼，然后睁开，心中有一股无名火，不知是冲谁，“你他妈的就这么不在意？还是说你更加喜欢我不待在这里？我受够了，一个两个都是这样，说话模模糊糊、暧昧不清，你们倒是敞开了说话啊？！你们倒是告诉我我哪里做得不对了啊？！”他大声嚷着，把伊万吓了一跳，他拎着基尔伯特的抹布将它放到一边去，然后伸出手去揽过对方的肩膀，他感觉到手底下的基尔伯特正在颤抖，而他整个人也越来越有些神经质，伊万一直不愿看到他吃那些起到镇静作用的药片，但是没有办法，他依旧得每周帮基尔伯特去配那些药来。对方推开他去摸自己的口袋，手有些颤抖，摸到了他的药瓶，他拧开盖子，倒出两片安定来，仰起头吞了下去。伊万看着他，无奈地看着他又拧上盖子并把药瓶放回口袋里，然后他再次揽过他的肩膀。</p><p>“基尔伯特，我知道你弟弟不喜欢我，甚至可以说，厌恶我。所以我从来不问这些事情，你能明白吗？我只要爱你就可以了，我不需要知道别人对我是怎样的感情。”他将头抵住基尔伯特柔软的头发，对方吸了吸鼻子，呼吸渐渐趋于平缓，然后柔顺地点了点头，小声地应了一声，那个回答中夹带着些许水汽，基尔伯特的声音变得软糯起来，他妥协般地眨眨眼，感觉眼眶中湿润得很。“基尔伯特，你哭了？”伊万温柔的声音离他很近，从他的头顶直接往下传至他的耳中，基尔伯特摇摇头，像是被抽去力气一般轻声回了句“没有”，但这其实是假话，他感受到他的脸开始灼热起来，因为伊万的语调，而他的眼眶愈发湿润，还是因为伊万的语调。</p><p>伊万说要在晚上为基尔伯特提前庆祝生日，基尔伯特不说话，还是被他拽去了附近的大卖场，伊万帮他扣好大衣的扣子，再替他裹好围巾，牵起他光裸的手来步行去往那里。他们买了一些啤酒，伊万说今天他也可以尝试一下这种味道再淡不过的酒，基尔伯特踢了他一脚，笑容终于是再次出现在他的脸上。他们还买了基尔伯特最喜欢的一种香肠，在进口食品区，基尔伯特说等会儿他来负责烹饪这个，伊万笑着把包装好的香肠放进他们的推车里。他们回去，伊万给花瓶接了水，剪去买来的花束略长的茎杆，把花插了进去，他把花瓶放在基尔伯特铺好桌布的桌子中央，他摆好两个盘子，然后进到厨房中准备起两人的晚饭。基尔伯特在一旁处理那些香肠，伊万就拌起沙拉，并煮上汤，他们就着烛光吃完了一顿无声的晚饭，然后在书房温暖舒适的环境中看书。基尔伯特打起了哈欠，他觉得自己的眼皮沉重，然后他把书本合了起来，放在手边，撑着头看着伊万，他看着自己的男朋友，正在安静地翻动书页，他淡金色的发有些长了，柔顺地贴在他的耳边。</p><p>“伊万。”基尔伯特开口，随后对方抬起头来迷茫地看向他，“明天跟我一起回去吧。”他笑起来，眼睛弯成一个好看的弧度。伊万点点头，把书签加进书中，问他是否已经困了，基尔伯特摇摇头，抬起头来看已经走近来弯下腰的伊万，然后他们接了吻，只是轻柔的嘴唇碰触，但是基尔伯特喜欢这个，不能更喜欢了，他害羞地闭上眼，睫毛微微颤动着，划过伊万的脸颊。分开的时候他睁开眼，看见伊万也冲他微笑着，然后他起身，他们一同回到卧室去。</p><p>“我们来玩那个吧。”伊万在钻进被子躺下来之后提议到，基尔伯特点点头，开口问了第一个问题。</p><p>“紫色还是蓝色？”</p><p>“紫色。”</p><p>“松饼还是饼干棒？”</p><p>“松饼。”</p><p>“落地钟还是闹钟？”</p><p>“落地钟。”</p><p>“向日葵还是玫瑰？”</p><p>“向日葵。”</p><p>“我还是你？”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>“晚安Russland。”</p><p>“生日快乐我的小兔子。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>